thechallengefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Skull26374/The Challenge Cast Rankings (90-81)
Males 90. Jeremy Blossom: Jeremy was a really nice guy but in a house full of crazy personalities he was really, really boring. He won an elimination on his first challenge before being sent home by the Miz. On his second appearance he competed with a strong rookie team, being the last male of his team eliminated. His elimination was mostly brought on by the fact that he wasn't really close with any of the guys and would keep to himself because he didn't like partying. 89. Adam Kuhn: As one half of the very first AYTO? teams introduced to the franchise, Adam showed he was there to compete. He won three Domes with partner Brittany but she did not leave him alone. She was so into him and he did not even want to give her the time of day and he made it very clear. He displayed that he was cocky and a bit of a dork, and ultimately couldn't make the jump on their final elimination. 88. Trey Weatherholtz: Trey was just one of those people that had something about him that others just didn't like. When Team St. Thomas was in talks for being voted in, he basically just pissed off those in power and had to be saved by his teammates. He had a short-lived romance with Laura and the two were eliminated midway. He returned on Rivals II where he and Zach dominated the first leg of the competition, but were ultimately disqualified in an elimination. 87. Robb Schreiber: The other male from Team St. Thomas, Robb lasted a bit longer than Trey. He and Marie, his girlfriend at the time, were able to make it far into the competition as the other teams targeted each other. He performed pretty well and the two were even able to send Alton home in elimination, before falling short two eliminations before the final. They were kind of dysfunctional together but made it work. His fight with Derek led them to be partners the next season where they got eliminated early on. 86. Jay Gotti: Jay talked such a big game then embarrassed himself badly. He and Jenna came into Battle of the Exes II wanting to make a mark on the game as rookies. The two were saved as layups by the veteran teams and avoided last place each week, even winning a trivia challenge to everyone's shock. Once in the final Jay totally gave up on a checkpoint involving drinking fish juice and he cried. TJ had to escort them off the set after reminding him that he willingly threw away $15,000. 85. Davis Mallory: Davis was a really quiet guy that didn't involve himself in the drama. He debuted as a good guy and was punched in the face by CT on the very first night. He made it to the end of his rookie season before losing the final elimination against Derrick. He returned on the second Duel where he allied with Nehemiah against the big guys and tried (and failed) to eliminate Evan. He also hooked up with Ryan (and Brooke) in a hot tub. On Rivals he was partnered with Tyrie and the two were sent home early by Kenny and Wes. 84. Laterrian Wallace: Laterrian was never a good competitor but he had his moments. On the Extreme Challenge he was on the failing Road Rules team but showed nobility when he kept going after all his teammates refused to go into court regarding a challenge. He was even honored by the judge over it. He left early on Sexes but made it kind of far into The Gauntlet. During a challenge he messed things up for Sarah and refused to own up to it, causing her to be sent into elimination. Karma got him later when Alton sent him home. 83. Los Jackson: Like Trey, Los was just difficult for others to get along with. He was kind of a weird guy and just argued about everything. He and Piggy were constantly at each other's throats and he even fought with her about which of the two was more black. It got to the point where she allegedly tried to hit him because he was such a pain in the ass, but the cameras never caught it. He ended up winning the season with his team. 82. Noah Rickun: Noah was a young guy looking to have a little fun on the show. He appeared with half of his Northern Trail castmates and helped the Road Rules team reach victory in the first RW vs. RR challenge and had a fling with Montana along the way. Their spark eventually fizzled when she started acting jealous over him. 81. Hunter Barfield: Hunter is definitely one of the most promising rookies to come out of the newer generation. The guy is big as hell and has performed well enough to back it up. He proved his worth as an Underdog by helping his team win against the Champs and hooking up with Ashley along the way. Toward the end of the season he found a weakness in puzzles and was sent home in the Underdog Bloodbath. Females 90. Belou Den Tex: This rapper from the Netherlands was quite a character. She showed a little bit of crazy on her Road Rules season and this was reinforced when she brought her baby to the challenge with her. Chadwick and Holly constantly gave her crap about it but she had no problem getting in their faces telling them "I AM NOT A BAD MUDDER." She didn't perform super well and was voted off midway. 89. Jo Rhodes: Jo's departure from The Gauntlet 2 is quite possibly the most iconic exit the series has produced. She was placed on the rookies team after being away from reality TV for 10+ years. She won the female captain's spot on her team, but once the cast started partying she wasn't having it. She started freaking out during Mark's birthday party and called the police, saying she was being manhandled by 30 people and threatened to sue the entire island of Tobago if she was not escorted off the premises. She was never heard from again. 88. LaToya Jackson: I personally think LaToya is a treasure. Her commentary is hilarious and she has no trouble speaking her mind and going against someone. That being said, she isn't a very good competitor. She's had her moments of promise but was never really able to make the cut. She beat Jemmye once though! 87. Rachel Braband: Rachel was too normal of a girl to be on the team she was on during the Gauntlet. She developed a close friendship with Sarah, beat Katie in an elimination, and was able to outlast some of the bigger names on her team. She was eventually pit in her second elimination against her BFF and the two shared a sad goodbye as she was sent home. 86. Angela Trimbur: Angela is fairly important to the show's history because she was the first real victim of the "Rookies Must DIE!" mantra that plagues the show today. She came onto the second Sexes challenge with no real allies and she wasn't really the easiest person to get along with. After voting off veteran players, her team eventually wanted to give her the axe due to both her rookie status and her personality. She had a brief fling with Frank but was eventually sent home. 85. Heather Gardner: Heather showed that she was a very strong woman by acting as the leader on her team. She kept her group in line, namely Teck and was furious when David was unable to quit smoking in order to win money for the challenge. When she caught Piggy from the Road Rules team smoking, she had no problem getting the cameras on her to catch her. 84. Cynthia Roberts: Cynthia was a super cool presence that debuted on the very first challenge season ever. She was able to win the competition and a trip despite wanting to quit after a gross eating challenge. She returned for the second Sexes challenge where she was voted off early on in the game. This caused drama in the house as everyone on the team had wanted Angela gone instead. 83. Genesis Moss: Genesis was a wonderful woman to have around. She was caring and wise and a lesbian. During the first Sexes she made it far into the game, acted as an influence for Shane, and Antoine flirted with her, even though she was a lesbian. She got a second chance in the game after being eliminated when Emily quit, but was voted off the next week. She was voted off first in the second Sexes for whatever reason. 82. Brittini Sherrod: Brittini showed that she could hang even with the best of the best as she managed to stay behind Rachel Robinson during the second Duel. Many have argued that her success can only be attributed to her partnership with Landon throughout the competition, but she proved in the final she could do well by herself. She kept her head down and avoided much of the drama, getting paid on her rookie season. 81. Kailah Casillas: Kailah entered the competition as a feisty Underdog and quickly aligned herself with Cory, Jenna, and Tony. This led to the majority of the Shelter turning against them and she was sent into elimination and won a ticket to the Oasis. She hooked up with Cory until she peed in his bed while drunk and he dropped her. She lost the first elimination once the Champs entered the game. Category:Blog posts